


Day 12: "Seasons!Verse "Like Real People Do"

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade AU Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Boys In Love, Boys having Sex, Destiel Smut Brigade, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homophobic John, Homophobic Language, I'm not sorry, Librarian Castiel, M/M, New Years Eve, Professor Dean Winchester, Smut, Star Trek References, Top Castiel, and a lot of Feelings, dean hates pants, just a lot of love, not a christmas fic, seasons!verse, there may be pie, they're in kansas guys, until they get to idaho that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a contract teacher at Kansas State University and Castiel Novak is a librarian. They meet by accident and fall in love on purpose. This is the story of their first year together.</p><p>Winter: Dean and Cas spend New Year's Eve alone at a cabin in the woods, exploring each other and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: "Seasons!Verse "Like Real People Do"

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are mine, but I claim all the fluff and smut.

** Winter **

Dean and Castiel decide to leave all electronic devices in Kansas while they vacation at Uncle Bobby’s cabin in Sun Valley, Idaho. For Dean, that means leaving his precious iPhone 5S at home and packing 2 books ( _1984_ and _We Are Not Ourselves_ ) plus his Moleskin journal, just in case he gets bored. Castiel, on the other hand, brings only a sketchbook and stops griping about missing “Metatron”, which is what he calls his iPad, even before they reach the Kansas state line. They leave Lawrence the day after Christmas, promising Sam and Jess they’ll be back the day after New Year’s, before embarking on the 19 hour drive.

Dean is at home behind the wheel of his 1967 Chevy Impala, as if he was born to ride the open road. Castiel notes the way he sits, quietly humming and tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel in time to the Led Zeppelin playing on repeat during the first two hours of the trip. Castiel says nothing. Instead, he too sits silent, staring out the window at the blanket of snow covering the ground alongside Interstate 70, mapping out sketches, in his mind, of mountains and fields and pine trees draped in white ice that he will draw later on, at the cabin.

They have eight days together, just the two of them; alone, in the woods, with only an ancient television, Bobby’s collection of samurai dvds and a house phone for emergency calls. Dean admits to Cas that he’s never gone on vacation with anyone before, and so Cas offers up a safeword for whenever they get start to get sick of each other. If either one of them utters the word “Enterprise”, the other should let him walk away and have some time to himself. Dean appreciates Cas for this more than he lets on. He also loves that Cas is a blossoming Star Trek nerd, even though Dean showed him his first classic episode only a year before.

When the pair began dating in August, they’d been friends for just shy of two years. Cas moved to Lawrence to attend Kansas State for a Library Science doctorate degree, but he didn’t know anyone except his brother, Gabriel, who taught history at the University and helped convince Cas to apply. Making friends had never come easy to Castiel, and that first semester had been lonely and frustrating. When they found each other, the timing could not have been more perfect for them both.

Cas came to Dean’s hometown two months after Dean graduated with his Master’s degree in Literature, six months after Dean came out as bisexual to his family, and two weeks after Dean’s father called him a “faggot” to his face for the first time. Most days, Dean denies he meant to hit on Cas that afternoon they met in the bookstore. He only wanted to help Cas find that damn elusive Keats book. It had been April and the winds tossed Castiel into Dean’s favorite bookstore and right into Dean’s life.

“You looked like a break in the storm,” Dean sighs into Cas’ mouth in the dark of the cabin, their first night there. “Near you, I feel safe,” he whispers the next evening, naked and writhing underneath quilts and Castiel.

Dean wakes up on Saturday missing his phone. He refuses to put on pants, so they spend most of the day naked, listening to Bobby’s record collection. He has an impressive amount of Lynyrd Skynyrd, Joni Mitchell’s _Blue_ and a slew of Wagner operas. They make love to _Blue_ , and after that,Tristan and Isolde becomes regular breakfast fare each morning. When Dean begins humming along to the “Act 1: Prelude” after only a couple of listens, he is relieved when Castiel doesn’t tease him for it, just moves in close and kisses his cheek before heading to the front room to draw. Castiel enjoys sitting in the chair with the best light, which happens to be Bobby’s tattered recliner, covered in old blankets and the most comfortable seat in the house. He settles in each morning, with his coffee and sketchbook, to draw Dean or snow covered ground outside the large windows of Bobby’s hunting cabin. Dean cooks the bacon last, and so Cas sits cross-legged near the glass, glancing between his sketchbook and whatever catches the interest of his pencil until he hears the meat sizzling in the pan. When the noise stops, he rises and moves to the kitchen fairly quickly. The first morning, Dean unapologetically ate all the bacon in the five minutes it took Cas to get to the table for breakfast.

That afternoon, as Dean watches Cas draw, he surprises himself by suggesting they, “go somewhere warm next time,” taking the “next time” for granted. Dean bites his lip and hopes, that if Cas doesn't want to go, he will pretend he didn’t hear.

Instead, the other man just hums his approval, answering, “Bermuda is gorgeous this time of year,” and Dean doesn’t feel stupid anymore, only incredibly lucky.

Later, Dean will tell Sam, “The week in Sun Valley knocked me on my ass. After that, I knew he was the one. I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of our lives.” It is in that tiny cabin he begins his fall toward Castiel. He finds himself looking forward to a future with the other man, which, strangely enough, doesn’t terrify him at all.

On the fifth day, they argue over money. Dean wants to buy groceries but Cas sneaks off to buy supplies while Dean naps on the couch, _1984_ perched on his chest. Although Cas is on his own now, he comes from old money and saves what he earns much better than Dean.  It’s a point of contention that plagues their relationship, but never a deal breaker.

“I don’t need a sugar daddy. I need a partner,” Dean tells Cas as he paces back and forth in the living room, embarrassed and upset, desperate to prove himself. To whom or for what purpose, not even Dean can be sure.

Later, after whispered apologies and promises, Castiel works Dean open slowly, until they are both sweaty and breathless, unable to tell whose pleasure belongs to whom. He rocks into Dean, murmuring into the dark, “I want to take care of you. Let me take care of you.” Dean comes hot and hard in Castiel’s hand, crushing his lips to Cas’, telling him he loves him over and over again until Castiel shoves his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, if only to quiet his cries.

Their last full day in Sun Valley is New Year’s Eve. They plan to leave the next morning. Dean decides he wants to drive into town to buy pie, beer and fireworks. Castiel doesn’t argue. He’s starting to appreciate the finite differences in the fruit pies Dean enjoys, and he works hard to perfect the homemade apple pie recipe Mary Winchester gave him at Thanksgiving, especially after she passes away a few years later.

“I’d go to Hell and back for you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel says over fresh pumpkin pie and vanilla bean ice cream. It warms Dean more than even his favorite baked treat to know that he’s found someone he wants to grow old with. When Dean proposes to Cas two years later, it will be at the same cabin, on New Year’s Eve, over pumpkin pie ala mode. After a quiet “yes,” Castiel will kiss him hard and Dean will weep when they make love, although neither speaks about the latter to anyone but each other.

At midnight on New Year’s Eve, they sit on the porch, with beers and sparklers in hand. Cas is bundled up in his parka, hood pulled down over his eyes and Dean thinks it might be the most adorable sight he’s ever seen. He pulls Castiel close, laving his tongue across chapped lips, willing Cas to open up for him.

“Is this what real people do?” he says, breath causing puffs of air to cloud around them. “They fall in love?” Dean takes his time before looking at Castiel. Instead, he keeps his eyes closed, wills his heart to stop pounding, and then opens them to the intensity of his lover’s gaze. In the still winter night, Dean and Cas allow themselves to become lost in each other. Forest green and deep azure, an ocean--deep and vast and never ending. Dean cannot be sure how much time passes between their midnight kiss and the moment Cas grabs his hand and drags him into the house. In front of a fresh fire and with _Blue_ on the record player, Cas lays out blankets and pillows on the floor. He falls to his knees and pulls Dean down with him, both of them laughing as boots are kicked off and coats tossed over couch cushions. When they are naked, Dean wraps a blanket around the both of them, snaking his arms around Castiel to combine their body heat and to feel his lover’s skin underneath his fingertips.

“Cas…”

“I’m here, my love…”

Dean watches Castiel lick a hot, wet strip up the palm of his hand and then wrap it around his throbbing cock. He chokes out a moan.

“You’re gonna kill me, Cas.”

“Well then, you’re not going alone.”

Castiel guides Dean’s hand to his hardening member and Dean smirks as he leans over and spits onto Cas’ cock head, thumbing the moisture over his leaking slit. Castiel hisses as he tosses back his head, dark hair defying gravity by standing straight up anyway.

Dean smirks even as pleasure begins to pool in his gut. “You like that, babe? Gonna come for me?”

“Mmmm, no Dean, not like this. Lie down, I want to be inside you.” Castiel is forceful and kind, which goes straight to Dean’s dick. Dean settles on his back, knees spread, the smartass remark on his lips dying when he feels Cas’ moist finger penetrate his hole up to the knuckle. His head drops back as he stares at the ceiling of the cabin, wishing, not for the first time, they did not have to leave tomorrow.

“Oh, Cas...” Dean groans as his hips involuntarily jerk, searching for purchase.

It is Castiel’s turn to smirk. Dean can hardly see it in the dim light, but he hears it in the way Cas sighs. He feels it in the way Cas moves his finger inside, slowly, deliberately, and as if they have all the time in the world.

And maybe they do.

“Mmm angel, yesss…” Dean slurs when he feels Cas put a second finger into him. The stretch burns, but not unpleasant. The pool of pleasure begins to ebb and flow as Dean’s limbs go limp and he moves from leaning on his elbows, watching the outline of Castiel's naked body, to lying flat, eyes rolling back in his head. Dean begins to grind his ass against Cas’ lubed up hand, moaning with pleasure each time his movements cause Cas to graze his prostate.

“More, I need…”

“Shhh, Dean. I know what you need, my love.”

Castiel kisses the inside of Dean's thigh and pulls his fingers out gently. Dean whimpers at the loss, but grunts his approval as he feels the head of Cas’ cock against his stretched out hole.

When Cas pushes into him, it is tight and hot. He takes a moment, so Dean can adjust to the intrusion and so he can even out his breathing and focus.

“I’m here,” Castiel whispers, and the sound of his voice sends shivers down Dean’s spine. Castiel bends down and kisses Dean as he fucks into him, settling into a steady and unhurried pace.

“Open your eyes. I want to watch you fall apart.”

Dean’s eyes flutter open. Castiel moves in again and, while they do not kiss, they share the same air, moaning into each other’s mouths with each lazy thrust. Dean turns and places his teeth on Cas’ shoulder, biting gently and then licking the spot where his teeth marked him. Then, he moves back to the pillow and allows himself to get lost in Castiel’s gaze. Cas never looks away. He will keep his eyes on Dean until they both come, sweaty and satisfied. Sometimes, Dean has to turn his face from the shining light that lives right underneath the surface of Castiel’s skin, before he is torn in two, lost in a sea of azure, but not tonight. Tonight is their last night away from the cares of the world and they revel in the shared solitude. Here, bravado is gone, replaced with pure need. Castiel strips Dean bare until pleasure and pain, love and lust collect inside of them both, ready to burst out of every pore. Dean wraps his legs around Castiel and pulls him closer, cock red and throbbing between them. The friction and skin on skin cause Dean to roll his eyes and briefly close them, but when he feels Cas’ hand on his cheek, he looks up into his lover’s face and smiles, open and pleased.

“Stay with me, Dean.”

“Mmmm babe, it’s too much,” Dean pants. “Touch me.”

Cas obliges, reaching his hand down between their two bodies to grab Dean’s rock hard member. Dean keens, arching his back to meet Castiel’s thrusts and fuck into his hand, green eyes never leaving blue. Castiel’s hips begin to stutter and lose rhythm and Dean pushes into Cas, meeting him on the precipice of pleasure and then falling over alongside him. Dean feels Cas’ hot come fill him up and he can’t take it. He shoves his dick hard into Castiel’s hand and then he, too, is coming. Even through his orgasm, Castiel does not look away. Instead he drops his jaw and gasps his release into the cold night, his voice mingling with Dean’s throaty moans of pleasure.

“Cas...Cas...Cas…” Dean sighs his name like a benediction and it is only then that Castiel closes his eyes, resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder as he slowly pulls his softening erection from Dean’s hole. Dean lays his legs out straight underneath them, and doesn’t move. Even though he can feel the stickiness settling on his stomach and sliding out of his ass, Dean wraps his arms around Castiel and holds him close, muttering endearments into his lover’s ear, no more than a whisper, until they both drift off to sleep. They lie there in each other’s arms at the dawn of a new year, until the wood is nothing more than embers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Hozier song “Like Real People Do”. This song is so Destiel it just makes me want to Destiel all over the Destiel. 
> 
> Watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97uHUyPL5dA
> 
> Sun Valley, Idaho is the beautiful town where Gen and Jared Padalecki were married. It's a ski resort town, and one I've always wanted to visit. While it must be busy near the resorts, I imagine lots of snow and solitude in the outskirts. I hope that's accurate.
> 
> Never heard Joni Mitchell's "Blue"? Listen to it over at http://open.spotify.com/user/the_collective_blog
> 
> This seasons!verse has been so much fun to write. The final installation will, of course, be "Spring", coming next Friday. If you're enjoying it, bookmark, leave a comment, click a kudos and thanks for reading!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the work. 
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
